


but what IS dog cops?

by canniballistics



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1950051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canniballistics/pseuds/canniballistics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a very serious question. And one that has (mostly) nothing to do with this fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	but what IS dog cops?

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something silly I wrote back in January. Please direct all rotten tomatoes and booing at my face!

_Steve took Tony's hands in his own, clasping them as he moved in close. The armor of their Drivesuits bumped together with a dull thud that echoed through the hall. "Tony, I need to tell you something," he said , expression somber as he looked down at him._

_Tony couldn't help being bewildered, eyes wide as he stared at him. "Whoa, buddy. Personal space. Ever heard of it? You're- you're kind of way into my personal bubble right now, this isn't really cool—"_

_" **Tony** ," Steve interrupted, effectively shutting up anything else he might have said. "Tony, for a while now, I know you've had these… These preconceived ideas about me." He looked pained, almost upset as he spoke. "I just wanted you to know that they're all true. I **am** a result of extensive experimentation by your father and the PPDC to create a soldier who is drift compatible with anyone but can pilot a Jaeger on my own if I need to. And I was a hero in the Second World War; they called me Captain America and I punched out Adolf Hitler like, a million times."_

_"I knew it!" Tony gripped Steve's hands tight, his brown eyes almost seeming to sparkle. "I knew I was right all along, there couldn't be any other explanation."_

_A single, beautiful tear slid down from the corner of Steve's eye. "I'm sorry for lying to you for so long, Tony. It was so hard keeping it from you. Can you ever forgive me?"_

_Tony cupped Steve's cheek in his palm, the cool leather absorbing his body heat. "Oh, Steve. Why would you think I was ever mad?"_

_They gazed deeply into each other's eyes, the crowded halls of the Shatterdome fading away as they became lost. Slowly, they leaned in closer, lips glistening with anticipatory saliva in the seconds before they--_

" _STOP_! For the sake of my sanity, just- just stop, please," Steve drops his head into his hands, rubbing at his temples and trying not to laugh. "That's just plain awful. Where did you even _find_ something like that?"

Bucky just grins, crumpling the papers between his hands and tossing it towards the waste bin. The shot bounces off the rim, ricocheting off the wall to fall in as he joins Steve on the couch. "Easy. I did a Google search. It's pretty amazing, the things you can find on the internet. Imagine the things we coulda done if we'd had it at home, huh? I had Stark show me how to do it."

"Why am I not surprised he had a hand in this?" Steve groans, slumping back into the cushions.

"You won't even believe it, Steve. There's a whole _archive_ of stories like this. Some of 'em are pretty creative, but then you come across gems like that-" He's laughing as he sits back, an arm across the back of the couch. "Once you get past the initial embarrassment, they're a great time suck."

Steve shakes his head, grinning over at him. "Somehow, I get the feeling I'm not ever going to be bored enough to stoop that low." He reaches forward to grab the TV remote, switching it on and settling back. "Here, watch this. How often did you get to relax, um… Before?"

The mood dampens a little, but Bucky shrugs nonchalantly in response. He's okay. He's okay now. He appreciates that Steve doesn't show it if he hears the slight strain to keep his voice light, sarcastic when he replies, "Y'know, I'm not really sure? There wasn't much time in between secret kill missions. Why?"

The expression drops off Steve's face for just a second, upset by the joke, before he regains his composure. "You, um. You should check this out. It's called TiVo." Steve presses a button, and the TV beeps in response. "Remember how, when we were kids, we had to scramble to the radio on time so we didn't miss our shows? And couldn't get up once so we didn't miss anything? These days, you can record them when you're not even home. And pause 'em too, in case you need to get up."

Bucky frowns at him. "No way."

There's a sage nod before Steve's grin returns. "Just watch. Last night's episode of Dog Cops." He hits play, and the episode starts. They sit in silence as they watch, Steve relishing the disbelief and awe on Bucky's face as he fast forwards through the commercials. Everything goes well, until Bucky speaks up again.

"So, wait. What exactly _is_ Dog Cops?"

And that opens up a whole new can of worms.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, the fanfic Bucky is reading from is a parody of something else I'm doing. It's supposed to be completely awful. 
> 
> Bucky's fanfic, I mean. I hope the one I'm writing is okay. )8


End file.
